I Will Always Love You
by ilovebeck
Summary: John and AJ's love grows stronger each day. But will AJ tell her best friend Kaitlyn about their relationship, or say nothing? T and maybe M.


I Will Always Love You.

John was spending the night at AJ's hotel room, for his room has gotten too popular with the fans.

Their relationship was strong yes, but they had to keep it a secret. AJ got up before John at about around 2:36PM, and smiled at his appearance.

She got out of bed and opened the freezer to find herself some Eggo waffles. AJ smiled, and popped 2 in the toaster, and pulled out the syrup.

John woke up to the smell of fresh waffles, and sat up, blinking sleep from his royal blue eyes. (I'm not even kidding, but I'm in love with his eyes.)

He walked towards AJ quietly and wrapped his huge muscular arms around AJ's waist. "Morning baby girl." John greeted, kissing AJ's neck softly.

AJ smiled and turned her head, and crashed her lips onto his. John kissed back passionately, and soon, the kiss turned into a make-out session.

They pulled back, so they could catch their breath. "Good morning to you to, John." AJ replied, her dark brown eyes staring into John's blue.

AJ served the waffles with the syrup, and the two of them ate happily. But then… *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Shit! Hide!" AJ ordered, and John ran to the bathroom. (Where else was he supposed to go, New Jersey?)

AJ opened the door casually and rolled her eyes at the sight of Vickie Guerrero. "What!?" AJ asked, with the hint of a snarl in her voice.

"I'm just here to announce that you have a match against Tamina tonight." Vickie replied, completely ignoring AJ's harsh greeting.

AJ closed the door, and John walked out with a sigh of relief. John picked up AJ bridal style, and walked her to the bed.

John placed AJ down gently and clashed his lips against hers. That got him a moan from AJ, and he smiled confidently.

AJ sat up, and out of nowhere she pulled John's shirt off. She smiled at the sight of his rock hard abs, and tilted her head up to meet John's eyes.

"You know, I was comfortable in that shirt." John growled jokingly, kissing her cheek. "Well you're just going to deal with being cold." AJ replied.

John rolled his eyes at the sassy brunette and kissed her hungrily. Their make-out session was for dominance, and of course John was dominating AJ.

"John…" AJ moaned, pulling away. "Yes, AJ?" John replied, his royal blue eyes gleamed. "I love you." She whispered, resting her head on John's chest.

John smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, baby girl." He answered, rubbing AJ's back.

"John, we must get to the arena. Monday Night RAW starts in an hour." AJ told him, gazing up at John softly.

He nodded and pulled his shirt back on. John let AJ go through the hotel door first, and they make their way down to John's Chevy Camaro.

AJ entered the passenger seat, and John got into the driver's seat. He started the engine, and drove down the streets of San Diego.

They entered the arena, and John pecked AJ's lips. "Good luck out there, April." John said, giving a loving smile. The two went their separate ways, after a make-out session.

John entered his hotel room, with AJ of course. They both had a good night at RAW. John kissed AJ's neck, his lips lingering over her skin.

AJ moaned in pleasure, and tilted her head. John nipped her neck, before placing a kiss on her lips.

"John. I think I'm going to see Kaitlyn tonight, OK?" AJ told John, urging to see her best friend. "Alright, you go have fun." John replied.

She smiled widely before walking out of the hotel room, and on her way to see Kaitlyn.

-At Kaitlyn's Hotel Room-

"AJ, I know you're hiding something. What is it?" Kaitlyn asked. AJ sighed and looked at Kaitlyn. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone outside this room." AJ growled.

Kaitlyn nodded, "OK. I swear on our friendship." Kaitlyn said, holding up her left hand. "Me, and John… Well. We have been dating for the last month or so." AJ told her, looking away. "That's great, April! Your lucky to have John." Kaitlyn squeaked, a smile on her face.

AJ chuckled. "Yeah, I know. John is the sweetest man I've ever met." AJ replied, nodding her head. "But does your family know?" Kaitlyn asked. "No." AJ replied simply.

"Thanks for being my best friend in the whole world." AJ said, her brown eyes meeting Kaitlyn's. "Your welcome, AJ. Thanks for being mine." Kaitlyn replied. The two gave each other a big hug before AJ left the room, to return back to John.

AJ opened the door to find John working out. He didn't even see AJ.

"Ahem!"

John looked up and gave a huge smile, and kissed AJ's cheek as he stood up. AJ shook her head, and turned his head, clashing her lips on his.

The two of them made out for about 2 minutes before John pulled away, "So how was your visit with Kaitlyn?" He asked.

"It was really good actually. We watched a movie, and looked at pictures from 3 years ago." AJ replied, with a smile. "What movie?" John asked.

AJ looked up at him, and smiled guiltily. "The Marine." AJ answered. "Nice choice." John said flirtatiously, kissing her forehead.

"AJ?" John whispered. "Yes, John?" She replied, tilting her head. "I will always love you." John whispered, pressing his forehead on her forehead.

She smiled, and gave him a soft kiss in approval. "You are everything I ever wanted, John." AJ told him. "You're strong. Brave, and loving. Your passionate, and loyal. You respect my opinions." AJ added, only a few reasons why she loved him.

"HUSTLE. LOYALTY. RESPECT." John answered, kissing her passionately.

**SO sorry I took forever! I had no time to do this, but here is Chapter 3! I love you all for being positive, and respecting my work!**


End file.
